


Life Is Cruel and so Is Love

by thekumquat



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mostly porn with a little plot, Rough Sex, and also murdering for you, impersonating someone else to trick someone into having sex with you, nathan is possessive, stryfe is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekumquat/pseuds/thekumquat
Summary: a fill from the cable/deadpool kinkmemeNathan arrives at Stryfe's fortress intending to kill him. He did not expect to see Wade.Wade didn't expect to see Nathan either. He kind of thought he'd already been working with Nathan all this time.The revelation of Stryfe's deception almost breaks Wade, but Nathan pulls him back together with really rough, possessive sex.





	Life Is Cruel and so Is Love

Of all the things Nathan was not expecting to see when he arrived at Stryfe's throne room, Wade was probably top of the list.

No, Wade sitting on Stryfe's lap, _lounging_ , arms behind his head, chattering away, was top of the list. The sight brought acid to the back of Nathan's throat, and he was adult enough to admit that it was only partially at the betrayal.

Wade used to do that to Nathan, back on Providence, when he was trying to work. Wander into his office, flop on top of him, make an utter nuisance of himself. And he'd take his mask off when it was just the two of them, just like he had now. 

Nathan didn't catch what they were talking about because as soon as Wade saw him he tumbled off of Stryfe's lap and onto the ground. He scrambled to his feet and stared in horrified bewilderment.

“Nate…? But…but you…”

Stryfe gave a long-suffering sigh and stood. With a flick of his wrist, Wade went flying and slammed into the far wall, out of the way.

"You had to go and ruin my fun," Stryfe said, like a petulant child. Like Nathan had taken away a toy or interrupted a game. Then he grinned, wolf-like and cruel, and drew his sword.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Nathan had been sure that Stryfe was alone in his throne room. The majority of his army were out harrying the human forces. It was the perfect opportunity. One man could slip past the security systems, defeat Stryfe, end this nightmare without risking his team.

Neena was going to kill him, if Stryfe didn’t beat her to it.

Wade had thrown him off balance, and Stryfe knew it, used it.

"He killed for me," the man said, catching Nathan across the jaw with a fist. "Slaughtered human settlements on my word. Never even questioned my orders. You wasted such a valuable asset, _Cable_."

Nathan tried to focus, tried to keep his mind on the fight, but he couldn't. Wade was just _standing_ there at the side of the room, staring at them both, still wearing that expression of gut-wrenching fear. Why wasn't he attacking? Part of Nathan thought desperately that this might be some long game of Wade's, some trick to get Stryfe to lower his defenses. But Wade was not that strategic, not that organized, not that _careful_. Not that good at hiding his intentions.

Stryfe kicked Nathan's legs out of from under him, sending him sprawling on the floor. Nathan could only watch as Stryfe gripped his sword hilt in both hands and raised it up, eyes lit in wicked delight.

" _Bodyslide by two!_ " Wade screamed, and the world dissolved around them.   

 

 

 

Wade brought them to a cave. Nathan didn't recognize it or the stone around them, didn’t know where they were and frankly didn't care. Anger drove him to his feet despite the disorienting effect of unexpected teleportation.

" _Wade_ \--" he thundered, and stopped. Wade was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth.

"No, no, no, no," he was whimpering. "Not again, not again, not like this, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Oh god, oh _god_ , I should have known, why didn't I know?"

"Know what?" Nathan demanded. Wade only groaned. "Should have known _what_ , Wade?"

"Should have been able to tell the difference, should have guessed, should have twigged when he started asking me to kill people."

All the air rushed from Nathan's lungs, realization dawning, and Nathan didn't want it to be true anymore than Wade did.

"You thought he was me."

_You had to go and ruin my fun._

"Oh fuck, it's Typhoid Mary all over again, you fucking _idiot!_ " Wade screamed suddenly. "You don't get to have nice things! You should know when they say they love you it's not them! You should know it's someone screwing with your head, you should know that! You should know it's a trick when they say they want to fuck you!"

A picture unfolded in Nathan's mind. He couldn't read Wade, but if the man projected hard enough, he could see it, and Wade was drowning in a memory.

_Nathan reached out and stroked his cheek, looking at Wade with an affection Wade had never seen from him before._

_"Come to bed with me," he whispered. Wade's breath caught in his throat._

_"What?"_

_Nathan leaned in and kissed him, a soft, chaste kiss that nonetheless sent heat burning through Wade's body._

_"I want to make love to you."_

_Kissing Nathan, touching Nathan, Nathan's hands stroking him, in him, around him, but it wasn't Nathan; it had been Stryfe the entire time. Stryfe kissing his neck and purring in his ear, Stryfe wrapping a hand around his cock and telling him how beautiful he was, Stryfe fucking him slow and steady until he was writhing on the bed and begging for it._

_There had been an odd light in Nathan's gaze when they made love --_ fucked -- _that Wade had never been able to understand. Now he knew. Sick, malevolent glee, delight in taking what wasn't his, in destroying something valued by the man he hated most._

Nathan's vision went grey. Rage like he'd never felt before rose in him, choking him, making his hands shake. He was going to kill Stryfe. That had always been the plan but now he was going to do it slow. He was going to gut him and let him bleed out on the floor, he was going to break every bone in his body, he was going to beat him to death with his bare hands--

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Wade had shrunk back, a small and broken thing. He thought Nathan was mad at _him_ , thought he had done something wrong, thought that it was in any way his fault. Tears were running down his cheeks. "I wanted it so bad, I wanted him to be you, I wanted it so bad, so so bad, I needed it to be you."

Nathan ached for him, sorrow mixing with his rage. No one deserved this, but especially not Wade. Wade, who so desperately wanted to be loved, who had already suffered so much. Nathan reached for him, whispering his name.

But Wade scrambled away, expression twisting into suspicion and anger.

"You're still him, aren't you? The bodyslide messed up and took you instead. You're still fucking with me. Nathan would never forgive me, Nathan would _hate_ me."

"I'm not, I swear, Wade. Of course I don't hate you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I killed all those people!"

"Stryfe tricked you, Wade. You're as much a victim as they are. This is not. Your. Fault."

Wade was still crawling backwards, still shaking his head.

"No. No, you're lying."

Nathan strode forward, grabbed Wade's arm, hauled him to his feet and into Nathan's arms where he held him in a vice grip. It was a stupid and dangerous thing to do. Just because Wade wasn't armed didn't mean he couldn't hurt or even kill Nathan if he wanted to. But Nathan felt that he himself would break if he couldn't hold Wade, if he couldn't even try and fix this.

"Tell me how to prove it to you. Anything you need. Please, Wade."

Wade was stiff and unyielding, but trembling. Nathan could feel his heart beating; it was like a baby bird’s, weak and too fast.

"Tell me something Stryfe wouldn't know."

Nathan hated the sound of the man's name in Wade's voice. He never wanted to hear it again. He never wanted Wade to even think of Stryfe again.

"What wouldn't he know? That you named your swords after Bea Arthur? That you never figured out why you killed Bin Barat? That you don't actually like chimichangas; you just like saying the word?"

That did it. Wade collapsed in Nathan's arms and wept. Nathan rubbed his back, tightened his grip, made what he hoped were soothing noises.

"Nate, Nate, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry--"

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay Wade, it's not your fault. It's not your fault. I'm here now."

Wade turned his face up to him, tear stained and agonized. Nathan wanted to kiss him, but didn't. Wasn't sure if it was a good idea, if it would remind Wade of all the times he'd kissed Stryfe unknowingly.

But Wade's eyes flicked to Nathan's lips and though he surely didn't know he was doing it, he tilted his face up ever so slightly. So Nathan gave in. He kissed Wade, and he did not do it gently. Stryfe had been sugar-sweet, but Nathan knew his relationship with Wade had never been like that. Nathan was going to show Wade how it should be; he was going to do it right.

The kiss was rough, possessive, claiming, as much teeth as tongue. Wade kissed back just as fiercely, his nails scraping Nathan's skin through the fabric of his shirt. Nathan slammed Wade up against the wall of the cave and Wade moaned, low in the back of his throat.

"It is you," he whispered against Nathan's lips. "It is you, it is you."

They fumbled for each others' belts, and Nathan regretted he didn't have anything even close to resembling lube. He wanted to fuck Wade right there, up against the wall. Wade seemed to have the same idea. He grabbed Nathan’s metal hand and sucked two fingers into his mouth, sliding his tongue over and around them, unbearably erotic.

“It’ll hurt,” Nathan warned. Wade rolled his eyes, and it was so much like the old Wade that Nathan had to lean in and press biting kisses along Wade’s jaw. He shoved Wade’s trousers further down and hiked up his legs around his waist.

“Fuck me,” Wade said when Nathan pulled his fingers away. “Fuck me, fuck me, I can take it, don’t be gentle.”

Nathan shoved both fingers inside of Wade, making him scream in shock and pain and pleasure.

“Wasn’t planning on being _gentle_.” He thrust his fingers in and out, making it rough, making it burn, making Wade moan and whine and beg.

“That’s enough, just get in me, Nate, for fuck’s sake!”

“Poor choice of words,” Nathan said, smirking, and Wade’s surprised laugh turned into another cry of pleasure as Nathan slid inside him. He pushed in slow, but without pause, kissing Wade’s neck as he arched against him. In and in until Wade was down to the hilt, taking all of him.

“God, you’re fantastic,” Nathan panted. He fucked Wade hard, rutting into him like an animal, digging his nails into the skin of his ass, biting so hard on his neck it took almost thirty seconds to heal. Wade began to babble, a litany of phrases like “Nate” and “harder” and “it’s really you” and “chimichanga”.

A thin trickle of blood curved around Wade’s hip and Nathan realized he was shredding Wade’s back against the rough stone wall. He stopped, horrified, but Wade dug his heels into Nathan’s back.

“Don’t you fucking dare, it feels good, it feels so good.”

Nathan shifted their position, lifted Wade’s leg higher so he could get even deeper. Wade was begging for it, more, more, more and it was driving Nathan crazy. Nathan kissed him, but only once, because he wanted to hear that voice, wanted to hear the noises Wade was making.

Wade came first, clawing at Nathan’s shoulders, leaving deep scratches on his neck. Nathan didn’t care. Wade was _his_ , now, again, forever, and he didn’t care if the whole world knew. He didn’t even care how much shit he was going to get from Neena about this.   

“I know this probably doesn’t matter to you but I’m pretty sure you’re bigger than Stryfe. Thicker, at least. Ooh, definitely thicker. And better. So, so much better, oh god. I have to find a way to tell Stryfe that, it’ll drive him up the fucking wall--”

Nathan bit down hard on Wade’s lip until he drew blood.

“I don’t want you saying his name,” Nathan growled. “I want to fuck him out of you. Touch you everywhere he touched you until there’s nothing left of him. I’m going to kill him and then I’m going to fuck you next to the corpse.”

“That’s disgusting, I love it,” Wade said and kissed him. A few more thrusts and Nathan was coming hard, panting “You’re mine, you’re mine, you’re mine,” against Wade’s mouth while the man whimpered and shuddered.

They stayed like that even after Nathan finished, both reluctant to separate. Part of Nathan wished he _could_ stay like this forever, buried in Wade’s heat. Eventually, though, necessity demanded that they clean up and get dressed.

As Nathan buckled his belt, he noticed Wade staring at his hands and trembling again.

“Wade?”

“I did some fucked up shit for him, Nate,” the man said, voice shaking. “You don’t even know the half of it. Why couldn’t I fucking guess? Why didn’t I _know_?”

“Because Stryfe is a sociopath who excels at manipulating people.” He took Wade’s chin and tilted him up to meet his eyes. “This is not your fault.”

“What if I get mixed up again?” Wade asked, eyes wide and frightened. “What if he tricks me? What if we go back there to kill him and he pulls a ‘which one is the real Nate’?”

“How about a code word?”

“What, like ‘swordfish’?”

“I was thinking ‘chimichanga’.”

“God, I love you.”

Nathan kissed him before Wade could panic or think he’d crossed a line. This was a hard kiss too. Maybe they could do gentle someday, when the horror of what had happened to Wade faded for both of them. For now, Nathan needed to reassure Wade in every way that this was real.

All the same, when the kiss ended, Nathan could not quite bring himself to pull away, brushing his lips against Wade’s.

“We should head back to camp,” he murmured.

“They’re not going to believe me,” Wade said.

“ _I_ believe you. They can deal with it.” 

Suddenly Wade grinned.

“So are you going to be in more trouble for fucking me, or for sneaking into the fortress by yourself?”

Nathan grimaced, and Wade laughed and laughed, the sound ringing in the air.


End file.
